SplatDOOM
by Diran Jiru
Summary: The name says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ink and Splat

 **{INK AND SPLAT, UNTIL IT IS DONE}**

A violent rumbling was felt, as his eyes shot open, seeing his surroundings, finding his arms and legs bound to what looked like an altar. His vision cleared up, seeing his surrounding, being some sort of technology all over the place, as he then saw something coming closer, what looked like an octopus like monster, covered in a net. He needed to break out of these binds now, seeing it approach violently. He pulled on the chains and cuffs around his wrists as hard as he could, and broke free.

As the strange monster approached close, he used a back hand punch, and then grabbed the monster by the head and slammed it against the altar, spreading it's ink all over it, including his body. He broke free from the other chains, the loud sound of breaking metal with each one broken. He saw something on the ground, and he picked it up, what seemed like a gun of some sort.

He saw more coming, and figured it was the perfect time to test what it could do. He pulled the trigger, and watched as his gun shot red ink, making all the monsters explode. All three that appeared were no longer there, as they were dealt with. He looked at his weapon, as he found a symbol right next to his gun that said "Hero Shot Replica." Replica it may be, but this thing was good. He shook his head and then continued down the path, to find something in front of him.

It was a suit of armour, heavy looking, and in a deep red colour, with a metallic colour. He put the weapon to the side, and placed his hands on it, getting violent and loud visions, as if he was recalling something. Violent flashes of close ups of fists colliding with with faces, of beings with red eyes and shots from a variety of firearms.

He then found himself in the suit of armour, and holding the helmet to it. He saw a symbol on it, that showed a serrated ink brush. He swiped his thumb at it, but it was carved into the helmet. He then flipped it around and placed it on, then seeing as his helmet was booting up some sort of system in the suit. Seeing things such as, 'Splator suit booting...' and the inside clearing up, so he could see more of his surroundings. As soon as that was done, he got an incoming call, coming somebody named, Marie.

The call engaged. "Now, there's a lot to explain, but long story short, you're exactly who we need. So much for a wake up call, right?" The female voice said.

He immediately turned the call off, and he went to find the exit. The door in front of him was shut tight, but he wasn't exactly going to wait for somebody. With the strength of his new suit, he kicked the door as hard as he could, leaving a massive dent against it. He then kicked again, breaking the door down. He would then find himself in another room, where more of those monsters were, as they were walking around some sort of pad. He took a look, keeping his distance for now. He watched as it then began to spawn more of those monsters. He needed to deal with this now. He then heard a noise behind him, watching as something spawned behind him, one of those things from his vision, the ones with the red eyes. It swung what looked like a paint brush, but he caught it with his left hand and countered with a massive punch across the face, shattering the shades it wore and made it explode in a pinkish ink. He turned around and jumped down to where the monsters were, and fired at them with his Hero Shot, watching them splat one at a time. He then watched as one jumped from a ledge to jump him, but he countered with an uppercut, feeling the loose skin of the monster mold with his fist, then watching it splat. With them gone, he went to investigate what this pad was. Looking at it, he couldn't find if there was any switch of any kind. So, he had to shut it down somehow, and this was his way. The rods on the side that activates when it spawns any of them, was what he was going to focus on. He placed his hand on it and tore one of the off, a loud metal snap coming from it. He then went for the other two, and did just the same. With that done, he figured there'd be no more here. He then heard sounds coming around him, seeing as more of those red eyed enemies were coming. He narrowed his eyes, and ran after the nearest one, firing his weapon, getting the first one. He then went for the next one, that was firing at him, him running faster than the shots of ink that could follow. He climbed up the ledge grabbed it by the leg, and through it down, stomping it's head under his boot. He then shot ink on the floor that lead to the next one he was gonna go for, and going inside of it, turning into a squid. The enemy lost sight of him, and turned it's head frantically to find him. He then came from behind and grabbed it from the arm and threw it to the next one, making it splat on his target. He then jumped from the ledge and landed right on top of the red eyed enemy, grabbing it by the head, his palm taking up the forehead and bashed it's head against the floor three times, and the last one being built up, and splatted the enemy. He stood up, and turned around, to see the nearby door opening up, it being a slide open door. He walked to it, to find stairs that lead to an elevator. Right next to the elevator, was another weapon, what looked like a pump-action sort of weapon. He inspected the weapon, figuring it was such. He walked up the stairs and went to the elevator, pressing the button that lead to the surface.

He got another call from Marie, and decided to listen, rather than ignore. The call engaged again. "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot but hear me out, alright?" She said, hoping he would listen.

He looked at his splator suit as she began to talk.

"We need all the help we can get, and you're just what we need. Those creatures you fought, were Octerians. They've gotten better and stronger without warning, and from what I've seen, you're even more so."

His eyes looked at the call, seeing the picture that was suppose to be Marie.

"So, please consider. We need you. I'll be where Splatfest is usually taken place. I'll see you there." The call ended.

He looked at his new-found weapons, thinking this wasn't enough. He needed more. The door opened, and he walked out, to find himself in a city, raining and at midnight. He then saw as more Octerians appeared, all looking at him. He pumped his gun, ready to fight.

 **SplatDOOM**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knee-deep in the Splatted

 **{AND THEY WOULD NAME HIM, INK SLAYER}**

Finding himself in the center of a city, seeing many tvs on buildings broadcasting an emergency message, about octoling invasions. Of course, he didn't care about the messages, considering he woke up to them. Trying to find the contact known as, Marie, he heard a sewer cap bust open right behind him, it flying in the air and hitting the concrete ground. He looked down, thinking he was being lead there. Even if it was a trap, he would find his way out of it. He jumped down, and landed in sewer water, making a big splash. "Hey! Watch it!" A female voice was heard, him turning around, to look at her. He then saw someone with white hair, or whatever you would call that skin like hair on her head, and a lot of black around the eyes. She wore a Kimono and had an umbrella, and an angered look. He looked at her, waiting for to say something.

The squid/girl sighed, looking at him. "Okay, small sacrifice for our safety." She said, looking at her now soaked outfit. "So, yeah, I'm the one that contacted you, Ink Slayer. Glad to know you're a squid, and not an octoling, other wise... well, we wouldn't exactly be talking right now. I'm not afraid to admit you'd serve me as deep-fried squid, but I'm glad that isn't the case." She said, revealing it was Marie. "Come on, I'll show you our head quarters. Or, the last place we have that's safe." She said, waving her hand to have him follow.

He decided to follow her. If he was to stop all of this, he was going to need to know what was happening and how he could stop it. Going down the path, he listened to her explain what was going on, and a bit of history on what it was that happened. He didn't listen throughout most of it, just anything that gave him an idea of where they were coming from. They then found themselves in, what Marie called, "The head quarters, where it consisted of a weapon shop with a painted logo that said, "Lilly's Arms" and another that was apparently an eating area. "If you're going to fight off all these Octolings, you're gonna need every weapon you can get your hands on. This Lilly girl knows her stuff. Sure, she's an Octoling too, but she's on our side, trust me." Marie explained.

He may be after all of the Octolings, since he had this itch about them, but if there was one that was willing to help him against them, then so be it. They made it to the shop, finding a female Octoling, her having red hair... or tentacles on her head, however you could describe it, strangely revealing black vest and shorts. She glanced as Marie and the Ink Slayer, and smirked. "Ah, the legend himself." She said, looking at him. It seemed she knew about him for some time.

He didn't say a word, just looked at her. Lilly then turned to look at her wall of weapons. "But to prove you're the real deal, we need to provide a little test, if you will." She said, then grabbing a weapon and throwing it to him, him catching it with one hand. "Double barrel splattergun. Low range, but packs a massive punch. I'm sure you can work with this." She said, as she then sat on one of the many crates in her shop. "Reports say that there's a big one on the surface, makes the enemies for hostile and destructive. Take care of that thing, and you've proven yourself to me you're the Ink-Slayer." Lilly explained.

"In times like these, Lilly, the last thing we need is to put him in immediately danger." She said, walking in her shop.

"Well, we can take chances. If he fails, he not the real one, so we'd be wasting out time with him." Lilly pointed out.

Marie sighed. "I guess you're right. Knowing he's the real deal would be good. Alright, In-" She turned to see he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Back on the surface, The Ink-Slayer came from the sewers, and he founded himself in an open town square, finding another spawning pad. Of course, he knew he had to take care of it. But it was guarded, nothing he couldn't handle. He ran at them, switching to the hero shot and firing a barrage of ink at the one on the left of it, splatting it immediately. The other two moved away to get some distance, firing at him. The Ink-Slayer ran faster than they could catch up with him, him switching to his Splattergun, and running directly to them, and firing up close, not leaving a trace behind of their own ink. He then focused his attention to the next one, using the hero shot to create a line of ink, and meld into it to slide all the way to it, jump out and land on top of the octoling, stopping his Splator boot against it's head, leaving ink on his boot. He then turned his head to the spawning pad, and went to disable it. Like before, he tore off the three prongs that brought them in, ripping them one by one. He then heard a boiling noise behind him, as he then turned around, to find a pile of boiling ink on the ground. A massive arm came out, fingers made of tentacles, and more came from it. Something with a burly body, and only one arm, and two legs, both having mooshy jelly feet. It then completely came out, and looked at the Ink Slayer. He wasn't scared. This was what he was made to do. The monster had this sort of gurgle to it's roar, not making it intimidating. It then rushed at the Ink Slayer, showing it left a trail of ink under it's feet. He immediately jumped at it and reached for it's face, it having one giant eyeball, and he held onto it, ramming his fist directly into it, making it explode, it making it's gurgled roar. It fell down, but then parasite like bugs grew out of it's back, all of the wiggling frantically. He climbed up it's head and went to go for those, but they grabbed onto him immediately, holding hims still. He then grabbed one that held onto his arm, and he wrapped it around his wrist, and he pulled as hard as he could, tearing it out it's body. As he did, ink shot out of that spot, the monster then grabbed him and threw him, the Ink Slayer tumbling across the street, but getting up immediately. He looked at the monster, seeing it was still standing strong. He clenched his fist, hearing cracks come from his knuckles, and stood back up. It charged at him again, but this time it's arm raised to it's eye, making his previous plan not work. Of course, he had an idea. First, he decided to run around to catch it's full attention, as it would slide towards him and slam it's giant fist to where he was. He repeated this three times, while shooting at it to aggravate it. As it then rushed towards him, this time it's eye wide open, he jumped at it, but fired a shot of his double barrel splattergun, getting a shot at it in advance. He then ran back, the parasites exposed again, and he reached for them, grabbing two and pulling with all he got, tearing them both off. It's back then exploded, revealing a pulsating bug like creature in it's body. He figured this was what was keeping it going. He ran at it, jumping it, and reaching his hands inside, and forcibly ripping it apart, piece by piece. The monster then let out it's gurgled roar, until it fell to the ground, shaking it upon impact. The Ink Slayer walked to it, and it woke up again, swinging it's arm at him, him going in the red ink he made on the ground, avoiding the swung arm. It then swung again, as he then caught it with his bare hands, sliding against the ground. With pure will, he pulled as hard as he could, tearing the arm off. The monster roared, and it ran back, and then charged at him, it just going with all it could do. It destroyed buildings, boxes and anything near him. He then thought of something. He corner himself, and the monster charged again, he then shot ink all behind him, leaving a trail up the wall, and went up the trail to let the monster ram against the wall. But it was a concrete wall, not breaking it. It then fell on it's back from the recoil. The Ink Slayer jumped out, and ripped off a pole that held a flag which held the octolings' symbol, and he rammed it against the chest, piercing the body, pinning it down. He then reached for the arm and grabbed it and slammed it against it's head non stop, until there was nothing but it's ink left. The arm then melted, and he looked at the flag, then going to tear that off. With that monster defeated, he got a call from Marie. "You know, you shouldn't disappear like that, you had us worried. But, I guess that just proves you're really the Ink Slayer."

"Nice job against that creature. Since it's cooked now, we have nothing to worry about. But, we should give it some sort of name, you know? He has to boast about something." Lilly said, in an excited tone.

"Names are the last thing our enemies need." Marie pointed out.

"But how else will we identify them? It would give some sort of advantage." Lilly said. "Got it! We'll call it an Octosite! It had those bug things on it's back! Get where I'm going at!?"

The Ink Slayer remained silent, as he always does, as did Marie. "Alright, fine. I guess we'll call it that. Anyway, there's a lot for us to do. And by us, I kinda mean you, since you were literally made to do this." Marie said.

"Oh, find the nearest roof top you can get to! I'm sending you some goodies! Trust me, you'll love them!" Lilly said, in the call, sounding distant.

"Yeah, what she said. After that... well, you do you." She then ended the call. Taking her instructions, he went to find a high up rooftop, to find what it was Lilly promised. Going up a building, and reaching the top, he then saw a crate coming down, and it landed in front of him. He kneeled down to take a look at it, and it was locked.

"Oh, right. It has a password. Sorry." She said. "Don't worry, I remember, the pas-" She was interrupted by the sound of The Ink Slayer punching the padlock, opening the crate. He then looked at what was inside, and he picked them up. One, that was a spinning saw with ink brushes, and another, that was a stock pile of ink grenades. "The grenades work on how much ink you hold, so, essentially, you have an unlimited source of them. So, have fun with that." Lilly said.

And fun wasn't the word he's used, but it was close. He looked at the distance, to see many of the octolings all over the place. He gripped his splattergun, ready to fight more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Do any who don't know, (Which is probably the 10 people that still read this) My updates are located in my profile. So if ever you're thinking something's up, just check there for info.

Chapter 3 The Octoling Tower

 **{THEY ARE WITHOUT MERCY, RELENTLESS. BUT YOU. YOU WILL BE WORSE}**

Aiming his double barrel splat gun on the head of an octoling against his boot, he pulled the trigger, splattering it's ink all on the concrete ground, around The Ink Slayer, the ink of many all around him, broken shades, pieces of clothing, and other ink guns all on the ground. He then looked at the massive tower that was close to him, that being his next place to go. He then got a call from Marie and Lilly, engaging the call. "So, by now I'm sure you know where to go next. The Octoling Tower. That's where they sky bomb those pad things that keeps making them appear all the time. But before you do, there's a radio store right next to you, turn one on, there's a broadcast you need to hear." Marie instructed.

He then walked to it, and turned one on, to see what she was talking about. The radio made a static, before it cleared up. "-nk Slayer, huh? Sounds like the hero this city deserves." A female voice was heard.

"Yup. And at the right time, coincidentally." Another female voice said.

"Pearl and Marina. The OTHER two show hosts that announced anything about news. Them and they're stupid catchphrase." Marie said, in a bit of a rant. The Ink Slayer continued to listen.

"Well, better later than never, right?" Marina said.

"Sure, but it would have been better if he showed up earlier. We'd still have spaltfest and everything." Pearl pointed out.

"Well, I'm just happy he showed up now. I mean, he's already cleared out a section of the city for us. With him around, we'll have our city back in no time." Marina explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, what about that suit of his? It's gotta be completely sweaty and smell like octopus." Pearl said.

"Well, when you're out there fighting to your heart's content, you don't really care for tha-" The Ink Slayer then turned it off, not wanting to hear any of it anymore.

"Pfft. 'Don't get cooked, stay off the hook.' Our phrase was better." Marie said. She then sighed. "Anyway, just do what needs to be done. Get in the tower and stop those pad things from being made." The call ended, and he looked at the tower again, to watch as there were more of those pads launching in the air, flying in the opposite direction. He needed to deal with it now.

It wasn't that much of a walk, and with the distance walked, he made it to the tower, seeing octolings swarming the place. Nothing he couldn't handle. Pulling out an ink grenade, he threw it at one where they were bunched together, and watching it explode on them, splatting them. He then ran into the street they occupied, double barrel in hand and splatted one to his left, and another in the same direction.

One charged at him with a paint brush, swinging at his face, but he ducked to dodge it, and he counted with a kick across the face, making it splat. He then turned around to see some firing at him, him getting out of range, to switch to his hero shot and fire back. He got one, and the other was still trying to get him, but The Ink Slayer was too fast for it. He then switched to his double barrel and aimed right at the face and pulled the trigger, leaving a puddle of ink all over the place.

With them dealt with, he looked up, to see the tower, and how high it was. But he wasn't running his way up to the top. There definitely has to be an elevator that can take him to the top. Going inside, seeing the entire place swarming with octolings, and seeing some that were crawling on the walls and ceilings, them being new ones, having rather boney bodies and one big eyeball. But still, new or not, there was thing he had to do. Splat them all.

He threw another ink grenade at one close together, watching them explode, and all of the octolings turning their heads to his direction. The crawling ones all shrieked at him, as they all crawled back then flung ink at him, showing what they did.

One charged at him, but he shot his double barrel, making it splat. One fired at him from the right, switching to his hero shot and shot back, splatting that one too. He ran for one that was hanging onto a wall, throwing ink at him, but he grabbed it by the leg, threw it to the ground and stomped right on it's head. One then lunged at him, knocking him down and it jumping on him. It was about to claw at his face, but he grabbed it's hand, twisted it, and used his other hand to grab it's head and slam it against his own, leaving an ink splatter on his helmet.

He got back up, seeing there were a few left around him. He ran after them, wiping the ink off. He then watched as one was spawning, a big, muscular one, with no eyes, and all oily. It ran at The Ink Slayer, being very fast. He pulled out the paint saw, and revved it as it made contact with the chest, tearing right through it, causing it to splat instantly. He switched back to the double barrel, and finished off the remaining few, each one getting a face full of splat shot.

With them out of the way, he looked to see there were elevators, saving him a long trek. He walked in, to see the many floors this tower held. From one, all the way to seventy. Seventy was the very top, and that's where he needed to go. He pressed it, but it denied him access, as he needed a certain level of clearance to get in. He then got a call from Lilly, him engaging the call. "Hmm, hold on, I've got an idea. Head back outside, I'll give you what you need." She said.

The Ink Slayer went back outside, to find another care package being dropped to him. It landed, and he opened it, to find some sort of device that had wiring around it, with a trigger. "Hacking device of my creation. It's got my logo and everything." She said, boasting a bit. He stood up and then went to the elevator, to try it out. "Trying aiming it to where the keycard is suppose to go." Lilly instructed, as he tried it, it made a holographic keycard, and he aimed it in the slot. "Access to floors, 60 and 70, granted."

"See? It works. Just, be sure to bring it back, alright? That thing was seriously hard to make." She said, as he then put it away. "Alright, good luck. There's probably a big one waiting for you at the top, so keep a coo-" He ended the call, knowing what was bound to happen. This was his purpose, and he planned to keep at it.

Going all the way to floor 70, he found himself not at the very top, but he was very close to it. He found more octolings crawling around, figuring this would happen. He charged out there to fight them all, grabbing it by the back of the neck and throwing to the wall, bashing his knee against it's face. He then heard all the shrieks, knowing they all knew he was here. He kept running, to find there were many. He then threw a grenade, hitting two that were on the walls. One appeared from the corner of his eye, turning and shooting it, splatting it.

He ran up some stairs and watched as an octoling threw a trash can at his direction. He simply just took it, not even flinching at all. He then fired his double barrel, making it splat. He then felt one of the crawling ones latch onto his pack, him jumping up and slamming down, pushing his weight down. With the help of his Splator suit, it added way more than enough weight to crush the octoling, leaving it as a pile of ink on the floor. He got back up, getting back to the fight.

Two more came his way, as he then switched to the hero shot, firing a line of ink for him to swim in, and came back out, to grab both by the head and slammed them together, leaving ink all on his fingers and knuckles. He ran forward, finding the last three, octolings holding guns, one with a sniper like weapon. He threw a grenade at them, as they scattered away. He then focused his attention on the sniper, seeing it run away. He pulled out the paint saw, as he then ripped right through the two of them, to get to the sniper as quick as he could.

The sniper aimed at him, firing a shot, but he swam in his ink to avoid it, and he threw a grenade behind it, to keep it from running. It tried to jump over him, but he grabbed it by the leg and slammed it against the stair case, stomping it's head against the case. He then looked at the sniper ink gun and picked it up, inspecting it. It was rather long for just a sniper, but he guessed that's what makes it fire the way it does. With a new firearm in hand, he made his way to the top of the tower.

Climbing a few more stair cases, he then saw something stand at the front of where all those pads were being sent. There stood a female octoling, but rather than having the glossy tentacle like hair like Lilly did, her's was rather wrinkly, and her stance was slumped. She looked at him, with an angered look.

"You never should have waken up. You'll ruin everything. We want a new home. On the surface." She said, then revealing she had a red glowing device, and threw it between them, it beginning to glow and float. "We'll both be gone, but they will continue to unite together." It then glowed brightly, as The Ink Slayer covered his eyes, as they were then gone, taken somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

This chapter is rather short, since boss levels in DOOM are short, so I figured I should do the same.

Chapter 4: Underground

 **{None could withstand his unyielding fury}**

Falling from a high height, and seeing the ground he was about to hit, he aimed his feet to the ground, and landed right on top of a pile of slimey goo, watching it splash around him. He definitely was somewhere else. Somewhere big, yet, underground. He looked forward, to find the Octoling lady again, going through a door. "You are in our turf now. Cyberling! Rid of us of this nuisance!" She shouted, as then The Ink Slayer would hear a loud boiling noise behind him, turning around to see.

It was coming from a boiling pile of the slimey goo, as it all formed together, to reveal it was forming into something big. It then showed it's true form, as it had horns, one arm seemed to be some sort of cannon, the other having a boiling claw, and what looked like a TV right on it's chest, and ink tanks on it's back. It then roared at him, in a gurgled roar, and then aimed it's arm cannon at him.

Bigger, deadlier, and more bent on wanting to crush him. He smirked under that helmet of his, liking this one already. He held onto his double barrel, and he ran at it, ready to take this thing down.

The Cyberling was charging his cannon, as the TV was showing an image of somebody the visions The Ink Slayer has had before, when he first touched his armour. The octolings, the violent flashing, the guns being fired, all of it. Familiar images, but nothing that would distract him. The Cyberling then fired the cannon, a massive blast of black ink coming from it. It exploded right behind him, leaving some across his back, but it didn't damage him in any way.

He switched to his hero shot, shooting a barrage of ink shots across its body, getting quite a bit on the TV, it having a quite the reaction against it, figuring it was it's weakness. He then felt a big gust of wind as it slammed it's foot against the ground, sending him back.

The Cyberling then grinded it's claw against the ground, making it then launch boiling goo at him, some of it getting on him. It was a burning feeling against the armour, and he could feel it through, but it was nothing. He watched as it then aimed it's arm again, and he ran at it, as he then jumped on it and rammed his knee against it's eye, as it then held it's eye. He then went for the tanks on it's back, as he then broke it with his bare hands, breaking through the glass, and watching the black ink come out of it.

The Cyberling then grabbed him from behind and threw him across the place, The Ink Slayer grinding his feet against the ground, to stop himself from going any further. He saw the cannon charge again, and he ran to the side, to avoid the blast of ink. The explosion behind him staggered him a bit, but he avoided the blast.

Charging something from behind, The Cyberling looked as if it was charging something up. It then charged forward at him, with it's shoulder out, ready to ram him, leaving a trail of ink behind its self. Trying to get out of the way in time, he got rammed right in the chest, as he tumbled back and used his fingers to stop himself, his fingers carving through the concrete ground.

He then ran for the ink tank on his back, and jumped for it, as he rammed his knee through it, breaking that one too. The Cyberling roared as it then fell down, holding it's self up with it's arm cannon.

The Ink Slayer then ran at it, and leaped onto it's TV, and punched right through the screen, and ripped out the battery that kept the TV going, as he then watched as it shut down, and then Cyberling stood up, to get away, but it was limping, and aimed it's arm cannon at him, but fell down, and melted in a boiling pile of goo.

Watching as it melted to nothing, he looked at his hands, seeing it had some trails of ink left, he wiped it off, and looked at the direction the Octoling lady left, her leaving in a door way that was a slide open door. With her being the problem, he had no choice. She had to be taken down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Underground

A/N

Next chapter might be the last one for this story. I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it.

 **{He swore vengeance on those who wronged him}**

There was no train there, thinking the octo lady took it to escape. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He followed the tracks for a while, to hear another train coming towards him from behind. He jumped back and latched onto the side, grabbing one of the bars that you'd use to help you get in. He then broke one of the windows and jumped right through.

He then heard a faint voice to his left, and looked there, to find another octoling, but her tentacle hair being turquoise, at the ends, but accompanied by a child looking squid. They also had a small radio right next to them, with a microphone. They both had scared expressions on their faces. But after a bit of time, the younger looking one looked at him, realizing who he was. "Whoa... The Ink Slayer?" She asked.

"For eel?" The octoling asked as well, as she then saw the gun he was holding, having Lilly's symbol on it. "It is! Yes! We're saved!" She celebrated.

From the sound of their voices and them knowing who he was, he figured this was Pearl and Marina. "Well, honestly, we were fine, but with him here, it'll mean we can finally go back to the surface." Pearl said.

The Ink Slayer looked at them as they were so excited for him coming to the rescue, but that wasn't why he was here. He looked to the main cart, where the controls were, and he made it go faster, needing to get to that octo lady.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't do that! We're going too fast!" Pearl said, getting up and going to where he was.

Marina did the same, but The Ink Slayer was set on going this speed, despite the risk.

With a bit of time, he then saw that there was another subway train in front of them. The train then rammed against it, as they all reacted to the recoil, the subway train's lights flickering. He then broke the glass in the front, and he jumped for the subway train in front and he landed in it, as he then found her.

She looked back at her, and she had an angered look on her face. "You never learn to quit! You have already lost!" She shouted.

He didn't listen, he just kept walking to her. As then more octolings showed up, he just splatted them one by one, and then the train was beginning to slow down, but her cart was going further away, her separating it from him. He then felt it violently shake, as he then watched as the train behind him, with Pearl and Marina.

The trains then began to collide too much, making the train The Ink Slayer was on detach from the rail, and tip to the side, as did the other one. They both crashed, and violent noises of metal clashing against concrete and glass shattering.

After that happened, he got back up, and he picked his double barrel up. He wanted to keep going, but he heard the voice of the other two. He turned to see them, both of the being unscathed. "Are you out of your mind!?" Pearl shouted, seeing that his helmet's glass was shattered, showing his eye, it being a deep red.

The Ink Slayer then turned around and continued to walk forward, not listening to her. He then heard Marina call for him, as he then turned looked at her.

"Listen, you're crazy and completely reckless... but you're all we have for getting out of this place. Come on, just help us." Marina said, just hoping he would help. That angered look in that eye of his making her nervous.

The Ink Slayer looked away for a second, and then motioned his head, telling them to follow. A massive slow down they would be, but he was sure back on the surface, they were loved by others. Not something he would normally consider, but maybe they were just what he needed too. After a long walk, and sometimes them complaining of aching ankles or sore feet, they eventually made it to what seemed to be the next stop for the train that they were on.

With a bit more walking, they then came across a big open place, and something way in the distance, with a big red beam coming from it, aimed up at the sky, or the endless darkness that was the sky. "Looks like that's our next target. From what I hear, that's how the Octolings are coming to the surface. We deal with that, we deal with the problem."

The Ink Slayer then looked at the many platforms that lead to that beam, and he ran at it, jumping from each one, to get to it.

"He's kinda dreamy, don't you think? Always running into danger like that, and coming out unscratched." Marina said, smiling.

Pearl shook her head. "Nah, I think it's creepy, with the recklessness and how angry he looks all the time."

Marina tilted her head a bit, crossing her arms. "I guess your right. Plus, battle seems to be his forfeit, so I guess that's out of the question." Marina said, watching him get close to the beam. She then noticed that there were many Octolings close to where he was going.

The Ink Slayer saw the many that were there, ready to bring them to the ground. But before he did, he watched as they were all just looking up, not even paying attention to him. He then heard a boiling in front of him, as he watched a new octoling was forming in front of him. It was a big fat one, with two arm cannons, although not as big as the Cyberling's, with armour that surrounded his big belly. It banged it's cannons against each other, and let out a gurgled roar. The other octolings then turned to him, all ready to fight.

The Ink Slayer then looked up, to see something glowing. A red glowing orb. Something about it just drew his attention. He then ran at the new octoling and jumped on it's head, and jumped up to reach for the orb. As soon as he touched it, it flew into his body, and his fists clenched, feeling an anger beyond imagination.

He looked at the one below him and landed on top, stomping on it's body, leaving a pile of ink. He then ran at another and gave a big punch to the gut, leaving a hole through it, until it exploded in ink. And another one to the right, grabbing it by the head and throwing it to another, and rushing at them, pushing his knee against them on the wall, splatting them both.

One came up behind and hit him in the back with a brush, and he turned around and kicked them right across the face.

The fat one then wattled to him, shooting ink rockets at him, but he ran past them and punched right on an armoured spot, which was around his belly, and a single punch from him, shattered the armour, leading to him punching right into his stomach, going right through, seeing it's insides before it splatted.

He looked at his hands, seeing the ink that dripped from his finger tips, and the breath that came out of his helmet, from the shattered helmet, or the part of it. The power that was in his body went away, getting his senses back, grabbing his firearms. Looking back up, he remembered what he had to do. It was quite the way up, but he had no choice.

Upper further inspection, he saw there were rails that were close to it, so using a train would be useful, but the other two they had were broken. There had to be more of the going around. He made his way back to Pearl and Marina, and he pointed to what his plan was, pointing at the tracks.

"There definitely have to be more trains going around. I guess we could look for some up ahead." Marina suggested.

Pearl groaned. "Ugh... more walking? Fine..." She said, as she then followed them. Another long trek happened, and then they would eventually find a train that was pulled over, making a stop. They got on, and it made it's way through tracks, and they looked where it was heading, as it had a map, but it was rather confusing. With a bit of studying, they eventually figured out that they were getting close.

The Ink Slayer opened the door that was getting close.

"Good luck!" Marina called out, as The Ink Slayer looked back at her, and then looked at the giant beam of the tower, as he then jumped towards one the platforms that was near it, landing on it. Looking how close it was. Climbing up platforms, one that weren't moving and were. With a few more climbed, he made it to the top, to find there were pods that were spawning octolings. Many of them.

Shockingly, they were created down here, not born. But it didn't bother him. He had to stop this. He went to the first pod, seeing it was forming one already. He cracked his knuckles, threw his fist back and he rammed his fist right through where there was a control panel, and one where there was a pipe right above the pod, making the octoling melt right inside.

He then went for the other, but he heard boiling happen behind him, as he turned to see more spawn behind him. Quickly, he destroyed the one he was doing and he pulled his double barrel out, and started to run, to avoid the shots fired at him.

He slid past an octoling and fired a shot directly at their face, making an instant splat, along with another to his right. He switched to the hero shot, and fired at one of the medium sized octolings, that sprinted to him. It jumped at him with it's fist boiling, and pounded at the ground near him, missing it's attack. The Ink Slayer then kneed it in the face, and kicked it right across the face, splatting it.

He continued to run from the shot, as he then threw a grenade at a pack of them, splatting the pack in one shot.

And then he felt two blasts against his feet, coming from the air. A new one appeared, as it was a tall and slender octoling, with rockets on it's shoulders. He had to take care of the others before he could handle the other one.

Firing his hero shot at two of them, splatting them, he saw as one of the clawed octolings were running to him, and he grabbed it by the arm and threw it to one of the pods, and he punched it's face through the glass, and then destroyed the control pad as well, to have it done and over with.

He then watched as the flying octoling came down, and fired more rockets at him. He ran past them and fired his hero shot, and it ran at him and hit him across the face, and reached for his arm, pulling on it. With his free hand, he aimed at it's chin and fired, blasting it's head, making it splat.

With all of them gone, and he got back up from the ground, and went to the other pods, and destroyed them, so no more were created. He then looked at the red beam that was coming, and he then found a control pad that had one of the buttons would open a portal back to the surface. He pressed it, figuring he had to shut down the tower from the surface. Figuring that the portal would stay open forever, and with the octolings dealt with, the other two could find their way to it.

The portal had a sort of static to it, almost looking like a TV screen, he walked through, to find himself back at Inkopolis. He then got a call from Marie again, and he engaged it.

"Hey! Where have you been!?" She said, in a worried tone. "There's been something weird going on with the tower, and it looks very bad!"

The Ink Slayer looked to where the tower was, and there was massive lightning strikes all over it, in red.

"From what we see, it's some octo lady being struck by it, and she's transforming by the second! She needs to be dealt with now! She might have something to do with the octoling tower working!" Marie warned.

"It is her! I know who she is! Octina Sheers! She's the one that started this all!" Lilly called out. "Get to her as quick as you can! I'm sending you a weapon to her location! So you need to get there fast!"

The Ink Slayer nodded and then ran at the tower. Looks like his work was almost done. But he didn't want that. He wanted them all taken out by his own hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Octoling Mastermind

 **{The endless hordes were no match for his unbridled rage}**

Finally making his way to the top of the tower again, he came across her once again, Octina Sheers, but she was covered in this strange glowing ink, and her eyes were a bright red. "You cannot stop me now! I! AM! YOUR! DOOM!" She shouted, as she then was covered in the ink, and a big flash of energy shot out of her body, and blew The Ink Slayer back, knocking him on the ground. The light was intensely bright, almost blinding.

The light then faded, and the Ink Slayer got up looked at Octina, or what was left, as she was an octopus with mechanical tentacles, and floated in the air. She roared, in a gurgled roar, although higher in pitch.

The Ink Slayer then grabbed his double barrel, ready to end this. He then ran at it, quickly switching to his hero shot, and fired at it, aiming for the face.

The Octoling Mastermind fired ink rockets from the first two tentacles it had, the rockets being homing, but the Ink Slayer ran faster than they could fly towards him.

More flew towards him, as he kept shooting his gun at it, and then The Octoling Mastermind then turned to the side, to show what was underneath it's tentacles, and there was a big hole under, as it opened up, shooting a big ink bomb onto the area.

The Ink Slayer ran towards it and picked it up, as he then threw it toward the Octoling Mastermind, it then exploding on it, and having a hard time to fly. This was the time. He ran towards it and jumped for it, as he then latched onto it's skin and went to the face and punched it repeatedly, as they both fell down from the sky.

With more and more fists to the face, they both crashed onto the ground, and the Ink Slayer tumbled off of it, from the buildings they crashed into. He got back up, and got a call from Marie. The call engaged. "Hold on! We're on our way! We have the others with us!"

"Just hold tight! I've got a special toy for this occasion!" Lilly said.

The Ink Slayer then looked at the Octoling Mastermind, as he saw it get back up, as it's tentacles turned into legs, and stood up.

The Ink Slayer moved back, to make some distance, and he fired at it, as the Octoling Mastermind then charged at him, it's legs making craters all over the ground. He ran faster, trying to get away from it. He looked back, to see it's eyes dead locked onto him.

He then pulled his circular brushsaw, and shot ink on the wall, and swam in it, to go up and jump over it, and ran his saw right along it's head, leaving a long and deep mark across it, as it rammed against the building, making break to pieces.

It then turned around, to run at him again, and he shot ink on the ground to swim in that, and reached underneath it and went behind it, and ran to the roads, to bring it out in the open. Hearing the loud mechanical legs slamming against the ground as they were close behind him.

He then lead it to an open area, where there were tvs on the buildings, and some shops here and there. He stopped and looked at the Octoling Mastermind, to see it bringing one of it's legs up and slammed down to him, him avoiding it. It then swiped at him, jumping over it. It then shot ink out of it's mouth, shooting him away, grinding his boots against the concrete ground.

He then looked up, to see a helicopter coming towards them, seeing Marie, Lilly, Marina and Pearl, and another one he hadn't seen before, looking somewhat like Marie, it being her sister, Callie. "Ink Slayer! Catch!" Lilly shouted, as she then threw out a crate that was like the other ones he had.

It dropped in front of him, and he broke it open, to pull out a minigun. He grinned underneath that mask of his, and looked at the Octoling Mastermind, as he then made the barrel spin, showing he was ready to pull the trigger.

The Octoling Mastermind raised it's leg in the air and slammed it down, him jumping back, and he brought his finger back, to fire his minigun, watching as it shot so many ink shots in a matter of seconds, making the Octoling Mastermind walk back to avoid the endless shots that came from it.

"Come on! He needs the big one now!" Callie said, looking at Lilly.

"Not yet! He's only got one shot with it, so only when it's vulnerable!" Lilly explained, with a really big crate right behind her, showing there was one last thing that was waiting to be used.

The Octoling Mastermind then jumped up and began to fly again, it's tentacles turning to it's gun like form. It then turned to the helicopter that the others were in, and shot rockets at them.

"Get this thing moving! We've got rockets!" Lilly called out to the pilot, the pilot being this old squid with a white beard, and a bit shaky. He nodded and turned the helicopter to the right, avoiding the rockets.

The Ink Slayer jumped at the Octoling Mastermind, and used his circular brush saw against it's head, and carved deep in it's head.

It roared and then fell to the ground, flailing it's tentacles everywhere.

It was vulnerable. Lilly grabbed the last crate and threw out the helicopter, landing in front of The Ink Slayer, but this time, it opened on it's own, revealing a big gun, that was almost bigger than him. It was almost shaped like the letter T, and it was metallic, with glowing ink spinning in the middle of it. The B.I.G.

He then aimed it, and it opened up, to show it was a charging a shot, and the gun began to shake violently. But he could handle. The loud ringing that was coming from the gun, showed that it was packing a serious punch, and when the triggered was pulled, it hit him with a massive recoil, and his vision was shaky for a bit.

The shot then hit the Octoling Mastermind, and it instantly exploded, it's 9 tentacles flying high in the air, and all fell to the ground, one by one, each causing damage around him.

He looked at the B.I.G, and watched it shatter in his hands, showing it was only an experimental weapon. But it sure did the trick.

"He... He did it!" Marina shouted it excitement, hugging the other girls around her. They were all happy, that it was finally over. They landed the helicopter next to The Ink Slayer, and they walked to him.

"So, now that your purpose is done, what will you do now?" Marie asked.

The Ink Slayer turned his head, to see that the portal he used to get back here was still there, and he walked to it, showing what he wanted to do.

"Wait! You're not going back are you!? Once you go in, you can't come back here!" Pearl pointed out.

Lilly put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "It's what he was born to do. Ink and Splat until it is done." Lilly said, as he watched The Ink Slayer looked at the portal, standing in front of it. "And I've seen what's down there. With him there, they'll be kept busy for a long time, keeping them from invading this place ever again."

Pearl watched as he was about to walk into the portal, but called out for him. "Ink Slayer!"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Thanks. For getting us our home back." She said, with a smile, and then waved, as all the others did.

The Ink Slayer did what they did, and waved back, and then went through the portal, never to come back.


	7. A word from the author

Epilogue

In the deepest parts of the underground, he saw the endless hordes of the octolings, and other disgusting abominations that lurked from below.

 **{Ink and Splat, until it is done}**

He gripped his double barrel, and then jumped down to the horde.

 **SPLATDOOM**

Talk from the Author:

What a ride, huh? Well, at least that's how I see it. Frankly, I had a blast writing this. So here's some talk on how this was done.

I'd write this during the bus rides to school, listening to Rip and Tear and The BFG division from the DOOM 2016 ost. (Official soundtrack)

How I came up with the idea was seeing how people would take the name and just change it to random things, and the idea popped into my head, SplatDOOM. Plus with the name being a play-on with the word, Platoon, it game me the idea.

The part that was a bit tricky was making this violent, but keeping it in a E for everyone, like Splatoon.

The character Lilly was an OC of a friend who introduced me into Splatoon so I figured a cameo would be nice, and she was okay with it. She pointed out some lore bits that helped me figure out how to make this like DOOM's story, but Splatoon. The surface being the main world, and the Underground being Hell. So, a big thanks to her, and you guys for reading this story.

Now, this is something I would love. If Nintendo made this official. It sounds dumb, but imagine, a third expansion to Splatoon 2, with all new outfits and weapons, and a new story where it's more action packed and a completely new story, with a set character. And considering that Nintendo are all about making games for kids but having dark secrets in them, this wouldn't be new to them, don't you think?

Anyway, that's the end of this story. Now, we finish Final Fantasy XV: A New Comrade. If you're a fan of Final Fantasy, check it out, and I've been thinking of doing requests for stories. Anything you want. It can be a serious story, a ship you want, or something M for mature.

Diran Jiru, fares thee well! *Fades into black smoke*


End file.
